Desmond Aldred
Personality On the surface, with his stoic demeanor and regal bearing, Desmond Aldred seems like the quintessential Ventrue Blue-Blood. He rarely, if ever, raises his voice above normal speaking volume, and never shouts or yells even when crossed or severely displeased. However, those whom have managed to get close to him, particularly those whom are descendants of his by blood or under his tutelage within the Clan of Kings, have experienced another side of him - one that is quite warm and grandfatherly, surprisingly nurturing for a being as old as he is. Desmond absolutely does not tolerate disrespect to those whom have not earned it (i.e. unless they're fallen/disgraced Kindred, the Sabbat, or Tzimisce of any stripe), and does not tolerate those who retain sexist views after the Embrace. He's been known to drill into those who retain such views the illustrious achievements of his sire, Julia Antasia, and her continued successes and survival into the modern era as a prominent Ventrue. Desmond does have a sense of humor, though it tends towards the darker side, and can be somewhat derisive of the Christian faith, owing to his own adherence to the ancient Druidic faith of his long-dead people. History There are few remaining who remember the true name of the man who is now Desmond Aldred, and the ancient King, the Lion of the West, seems to prefer things that way. Theorized to be over two millennia in age, there are recorded tales about Desmond that indicate that though he began using his current name in the first millennia of the current era, his exploits date back to the Roman occupation of Britain. By Aldred's own occasional recounting, he was born the eldest son of a Celtic tribal chieftain, and experienced visions gifted to him from the gods since a very early age. It was during the Roman invasion of his homeland that he undertook the actions that would bring him into Julia Antasia's sights - the Champion of the Eternal Senate seeing fit to take the angry young Celt under her wing and back to the Eternal City where she molded him into the noble warrior that he became. He has recounted that he is his sire's favored childe, and speaks of her with fondness and admiration the way one would a beloved parent. Their closeness is such that Desmond has followed in her footsteps in never refusing to tout the ideals and superiority of the Eternal Senate over the feudal systems of Hardestadt, a decision that caused no small amount of enmity between Desmond and that line over the years. Throughout most of his life, Aldred was known throughout Kindred (then called Cainite) society as a brilliant tactician and military general - leading a number of successful campaigns throughout the Long Nights, most notably during the Omen Wars against the Tzimisce. However, this came to an abrupt end during the Anarch Revolt when Aldred's forces were overrun and he was taken captive by the Fiends, remaining in their captivity for some time and subjected to brutal tortures. When a rescue team led by his eldest childe, Gareth, managed to reclaim him, Aldred was on the verge of Wassail and had been rendered blind through vicious and terrible uses of Viscissitude - though he has managed to regain his hold over his Humanitas, Aldred has never been able to regain his sight or reverse the twisted manipulations done to his eyes. In the wake of his blinding, Desmond shifted his brutally effective tactical mindset to the world of politics instead - crafting a name for himself as a diplomat and mediator unparalleled. He has advised famous princes and Methuselah, overseen treaties and averted armed conflicts, and has made a name for himself as one of the rare ancient Ventrue that values and advocates for Democratic ideals in Kindred society - a holdover of his sire's continuing sympathies for the Eternal Senate. He has served as a Prince in several domains in the past, but in the late 2010s after a number of deaths in his family in rapid succession, and an attempt on his own life that very nearly succeeded, Aldred briefly retreated from Kindred society to mourn the losses and to rebuild the power base of the Everard lineage. Desmond's arrival in New Albion was unexpected to a number of the Kindred there, and perhaps indicates that the Clan of Kings has taken a more keen interest in the success and future of the city as the Blood Accords and their uncertain renewal loom on the horizon. In the time since his arrival, Aldred has briefly held Authority while Doris Ashview was in Sabbat captivity, and currently serves as her Seneschal and advisor. Sheet ;Attributes: : Physical: Strength 2, Dexterity 2, Stamina 4 : Social: Charisma 4, Manipulation 4, Appearance 3 : Mental: Perception 2, Intelligence 2, Wits 3 ;Abilities: : Talents: Alertness 3, Athletics 2, Awareness 3, Brawl 2, Empathy 3, Expression 2, Intimidation 2. Leadership 4, Subterfuge 4 : Skills: Animal Ken 2, Etiquette 4, Melee 2, Performance 3 : Knowledges: Academics 2, Finance 1, Law 2, Linguistics 5, Occult 3, Politics 3 ;Advantages: : Disciplines: Dominate 3, Presence 7 ( Love, Cooperation ), Fortitude 7 ( Personal Armor, Shared Strength), Potence 1, Auspex 3, Celerity 2 : Virtues: Conscience 2, Self-Control 4, Courage 4 : Path: Humanity: 6 : Backgrounds: Generation 7, Influences 5, Resources 5, Retainer 5 (Timothy Kline - Ghoul), Status 3 (Known Elder), Contacts 2 : Willpower: 7 : Merits: Aura of Command (1pt - BNS VtM : Ventrue only), Eidetic Memory (2pt), Prestigious Sire (1pt), Oracular Ability (3pt) : Flaws: Bad Sight (3pt), Derangement: Paranoia (Tzimisice ) 2pt, Eerie Presence (Cold, Dead Blind Eyes) - 2pt Specialities ;Talents:Heightened Senses, Navigating without sight, Command Leadership (military) ;Skills:Herd dog training, Courtly Etiquette (Camarilla, Sabbat), Public Speaking ;Knowledges:World History from early BCE to present. ;Merits :Aura of Command: Uses of Presence and Dominate vs Mortal Targets succeeds. ;Flaws :Derangement: Paranoia - Tzimisce: Due to his capture and torture at the hands of Tzimisce during the Anarch Revolt, Aldred has developed an anger-fear response towards them. Relationships * Doris: "When last I saw her, she was so very young... Now the years have sharpened the edge of the steel that I always knew was there. She's a force to be reckoned with." Category:Ventrue Category:Primogen Category:Camarilla Category:Elder Category:NPCs